Trade Route (Civ6)
Trade Routes are a feature in Civilization VI. Similar to Civilization V: Brave New World and Beyond Earth, trade routes can be established between cities. However, Trade Routes's role in Civilization VI is greatly expanded: aside from increasing the gold income for your empire, and providing a variety of other yields, trade routes now automatically construct roads (when running on land) and can provide increased diplomatic visibility by revealing gossip on rival civilizations. Establishing Trade Routes Requirements Before you can establish any Trade Routes, you need to develop the Foreign Trade Civic. Next, you need a Trader unit. Similar to the Trade Convoy in Beyond Earth: Rising Tide, the Trader is a singe unit that may establish routes over both land and sea (but for the latter it needs the Celestial Navigation technology). Finally, you need Trading Capacity. You start with Trading Capacity of 1, meaning that your empire may support only 1 Route. Further Capacity may be developed by constructing Commercial Hub Districts and Harbor Districts. There are several additional ways, look for them throughout the game! Route Mechanics After you meet all above requirements, you will be prompted to select your Routes' destination. This may be any City, be it domestic, foreign or City-State, which is within range of the Trader's base, and with which you're not at war. If there is a specific city you want to trade with, and which you think is in range, but doesn't appear in the selection options, then you may need to move your Trader into another of your cities (this action takes 1 turn only). Note that for purposes of Trading ranges, all tiles (regardless of features) count as 1. However, the Trader can't pass Impassable tiles, which may limit somewhat your options. Any Trade Route runs for a set amount of turns; after which it is considered 'Finished'. When this happens, a Trading Post for your civilization is created in the target city. Traders will move visually by one tile per turn (which is important in case of Raiding, see below). This doesn't affect the functionality of the Route, though - any Route starts functioning, and contributing to your yields, instantaneously, and continues to function until its duration runs out. Note that in most cases it is only the city where the Trade route originates which benefits from it. So, if you need to boost one of your cities, make sure you start a Route from it to one of your other cities, instead of the opposite. Land Routes The base range for trading on land is 15 tiles. A trader unit sent over land will automatically construct a road between the cities along the route. Land routes can be extended by Trading Posts which are automatically constructed in the destination city. Future trade routes that pass through the city will have an extended reach. Sea Routes Sea route range is 30 tiles. Remember that you need the Celestial Navigation tech in order to be able to establish Sea trade routes. Also note that Routes may switch between movement modes - the Route may start in an inland city, then go to a Coastal city (or to a city with a Harbor), move over sea to another city with a Harbor, then continue on land to his destination. As long as the destination is within the overall Range of the Route, switching back and forth between modalities is possible. Potential Destinations for Trade You can establish trade routes with your own cities, with rival civilization's cities, or with City-States. The results are slightly different, although trading with foreign cities or City-States is largely the same. Trading between your own cities provides mainly and , while trading with foreign cities provides mainly , along with other yield types which depend heavily on the types of Districts and resources the target city has. For more details, continue reading. Principles of Trading Trading with Your Own Cities Internal trade routes can be established between your own cities. When you start an internal trade route, the city of origin will receive and , depending on the districts at the place the route is going to. I did some testing and found out the what districts add what to the yield. Use internal Trade Routes to boost the basic performance of any city within your empire, especially newly-established once. Cities constructing Wonders also benefit greatly - look to hook them up to your most advanced industrial city. Trading with Other Civilizations International trade routes can be established with rival civilizations whose cities are within range. The yields they provide are much more varied: all such Trade Routes will provide , but, depending on Districts at the destination, they will also provide , , , and also on occasion - and . Aside from providing gold income, these trade routes also serve as a sort of social connection. First, trading provides the most basic form of espionage, as rumors will trickle down the trade routes enabling you to learn of developments in rival civilizations. Second, traders will talk freely about the wonders of your civilization, which boosts your output to the other civilization! Trading with City-States You can also establish routes with City-States. They work much the same as trade routes with other civilizations (without the extra social effects, of course). Trade boosters Finally, there are several ways to boost performance of some, or all your Trade Routes. Plundering Trade Routes Trade routes are vulnerable to attack. Hostile entities, such as Barbarians, may attack your unguarded trade routes. For this to happen, a Barbarian unit needs to enter the tile where your Trader is currently located (they won't raid a route at just any point!). Enemies from civilizations, however, can raid trade routes anywhere in their length. Note that whenever you enter war with a civilization, all Trade Routes with them are cancelled, but you do not lose the Traders! Instead, you get to reassign them. Category:Game concepts (Civ6)